A battery may generate heat during charging and discharging, and may need to be cooled for performance, fuel economy, and battery life reasons. In addition, a battery may vent cell gases which are required to be evacuated from the passenger cabin.
A battery in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or an electric vehicle or any other alternative energy vehicle including a traction battery may be cooled by a separate cooling system for the battery. Other battery cooling systems may use cabin air to cool the battery or a portion of the climate control system to cool the battery.
One example is of a battery cooling system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 8,047,318.